1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor strip, and more particularly, to a sensor strip having two reactive areas. Notably, the sample liquids accommodated in one reactive area do not contaminate the sample liquids accommodated in the other reactive area.
2. Background
As a result of a sumptuous diet, diseases caused by improper diet habits continuously increase. A reliable biochemical measuring system is a preferable tool for those who periodically monitor the body condition (such as blood sugar level, lipid) in daily life.
Currently on the market, many biochemical measuring systems capable of simultaneously measuring multiple biochemical concentrations has been released.
For example, a blood sugar test strip measuring both a glucose dehydrogenase (GDH) and glucose oxidase (GOD). The measuring test strip uses responses from two different glycemic indexes to check the blood sugar concentration of a user.
Another example includes multi-layer test strips. The multi-layer test strip is used to form two disconnected reactive regions.
A multi-layer test strip can achieve effects of a multi-reactive region. A first reactive region measures the blood sugar concentration. A second reactive region performs a hematocrit blood testing. The hematocrit level is used to correct the blood sugar concentration.
However, a process of manufacturing a structure of the multi-layer test strip can be complicated and increase production cost.
A single-layer test strip includes double capillary channels. By using the double capillary channels, the blood sugar level and the hematocrit level are measured separately.
A biochemical measuring system includes three reactive regions. The first reactive region detects hemoglobin and hematocrit. The second and the third reactive region measure a duration of a blood coagulation. However, the test strips including the double capillary channels and the three reactive regions have the disadvantage of using a large volume of samples, such as blood.
A biochemical measuring system includes a single channel. The single channel is separated by a spacer layer to isolate two reactive regions. The single channel reduces a bulk sample problem. However, since there are still liquid samples connecting between the two reactive regions, the liquid samples include electrical conductivity which causes interference of electrical signals between the two reactive regions, resulting in a serious measurement error.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.